Pride and Prejudice RK Style
by Seychella
Summary: AHHHHH!! gomen... I uploaded the chapter earlier but then there was a mistake so I deleted it.. but it still showed up...!!.. GRRR!!.. well HERE is the ACTUAL update!. Enjoy ^_^
1. Chapter One

=======================================================

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kenshin and nor do I own Pride and Prejudice. I will probably use a lot of quotes from the original work of P&P written by Jane Austin and also the A&E Movie of P&P but there are alas too many to count so I will not quote them. Just know that anything that sounds vaguely pleasant to the ear, most likely Jane Austin wrote it. 

**Note from the baka who wrote this story *points to self*:** okay I don't know what possessed me to write something like this!!… P&P is basically my favourite novel but I think my story does injustice to Jane Austin's wonderful work. Plus I think basically what I will do is copy the book in a lot of the parts lol.. aiya.. sorry Jane…. If this story is even remotely welcomed by the nice ppl on ff.net you deserve ALLL the credit lol… and well, I take responsibility for all the parts that suck. @_@… oh and since this is a parody which is basically an AU fic, I've decided that Kenshin will NOT use – dono, he will use – san just like everyone else. Oh and Saitou is quite OOC in my opinion. Oh and this is still suppose to be ancient Japan. Well.. not ancient.. but you know… 

======================================================= 

Chapter one

"Kaoru-chan!" Misao called as she ran towards her older sister. "Wait up! Okaa-san wants some daikon from the market as well." 

Kaoru looked down at the shopping list in her hand and frowned. "How does she expect me to carry all this stuff she wants?" 

"I guess that's what I'm here for ne?" Misao smiled as they continued their way towards town. 

The Saitous were a middle class family with 4 daughters living on the outskirts of Tokyo. They were not rich, but still considered well off. Kaoru being the oldest followed by Misao, both considered quite the beauties in the surrounding areas. Their accomplishments in martial arts, as well as in literature and the fine arts were well known and admired by neighbours and friends. 

Kaoru with her jet-black curtain of hair hanging just below the waist and a dazzling smile was enough to turn any man's head whenever she walked down the streets. At 19, her kind and trusting manner was something to be envied. 

Misao was only one year younger than her sister, and equally as beautiful. With a pair of enormous eyes of the deepest ocean blue, and a thick black mane of ebony, she often elicited many longing glances from on looking young bachelors. 

The younger daughters of the Saitou family, Ayame and Suzume were quite different from their older role models. They were young and spoiled, considered rather silly and ignorant by their father, and cared very little for neither tradition nor convention. However, at the age of 12 and 9, their behaviour was excused as childish remnants of their youth, and overlooked. 

"Misao-chan, could you please…. take… AHHHhh!.." The plea was cut short as Kaoru collided with an unsuspecting passer-byer and the numerous boxes she carried came tumbling down on top of them both. 

"Oororoooro…" 

"Kaoru-chan! Daijoubu desuka??" 

Kaoru took her sister's offered hand and reassured her that she was fine. "Ano… I don't know if I can say the same for him though." She pointed apologetically towards a swirly-eyed man sprawled under a heap of boxes. She hurriedly dug through the fallen parcels and helped him to his feet, "Gomen nasai! I hope you're not hurt!!" 

"Daijoubu daijoubu." The young man returned with a friendly smile, one hand coming up to inspect the newly formed bump at the back of his head. "You seem to be carrying too many things ne? Can I offer my help? " He bowed smiling agreeably. 

Kaoru was at a loss for words. The man before her was VERY handsome. He had long, flaming red hair restrained by a leather strap at the back of his neck, matched by a pair of luminous violet eyes. The cheerful smile he displayed was contagious and Kaoru couldn't help but smile back. 

And so, as our eldest Miss Saitou stood and stared at the gorgeous figure before her, it was Misao who provided an answer, "Arigatou, but we couldn't trouble you. We're almost home anyway. Eeto…" 

"Ahh, how rude of me. My name is Kenshin. Himura Kenshin. It'll be no trouble I assure you," he returned, already bending down to retrieve the items on the ground. 

"Watashiwa Misao desu, and that's my sister Kaoru. Well Himura-san, our house is just a couple of streets over that way…" 

"That's the same direction I'm headed in, let me help, I insist," he cut in before Misao could finish. 

"A..arigatou Himura-san," Kaoru finally regained her self. 

He rewarded them with another dazzling smile before they walked on, one that touched the depth of his violet eyes, letting them sparkle in the sunlight. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Hajime dear," said his lady to him one fine morning, "have you heard that the Tatako Dojo has finally been bought? " 

Saitou replied that he had not. 

"Oh but it HAS!" returned an energetic Tokio, "Okina has just been by to see me, and he told me all about it!" 

Saitou made no answer. 

"Well don't you want to know who has taken it?" cried his wife impatiently. 

"I know you're going to tell me, and even if I object, you'll still tell me, so what need have I to say anything?"

This was invitation enough, "why, my dear, you must know, Okina says that the estate has been taken by a young man of large fortune from the north of Japan. He came down yesterday morning in a carriage, and four horses just to see the place! He was so delighted with it that he agreed upon it immediately! He will be here for sure by the end of the week! Maybe he's even here already!" 

"What's his name?" 

"Himura. And he's single to be sure. What a fine thing for our girls. Oh you must call upon him immediately!" 

"And why should I do such a thing" 

"Oh Saitou, how can you be so tiresome. Think what a good establishment it would be for one of our girls! If you don't go, then it would be very hard for the rest of us to just waltz over to his GIGANTIC house." 

"Tokio, be serious, you know our daughters are all silly and ignorant, probably the most silly in the country, perhaps Misao has something more of a quickness than her sisters, but all in all, it would be a waste of my time to visit Himura." 

"Oh how can you be so cruel to your own daughters? How can you deny them this chance of a lifetime?" 

"I do hope you get over it, and live see many young men of large fortunes come into the neighbourhood." 

"If you don't go visit them, it would be useless if twenty such men came here." 

"Trust me, when there are twenty, I'll visit all of them." Saitou turned back to his book ignoring his wife's further complaints. 

"Tadaima." The call floated into the room as the sound of the front door opening was heard. "Okaa-san! Do you know how much stuff you told us to buy? How did you EVER expect us to carry it all?" 

"Misao don't be childish, you made it home didn't you?" Tokio replied with slight irritation, failing to notice the third body that stepped into the house. 

"If Himura-san hadn't been kind enough to help us we wouldn't be back right now." 

Tokio froze at the mention of Himura, glancing over with eyes wide in surprise. Kaoru had put down her own load and turned to relieve Kenshin's burden from him. "Thank you again for all your help Himura-san." 

"Ahh.. Iie. And just Kenshin is fine," he bowed towards Tokio who was standing dumbstruck in the hallway. "Oh and I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for the Saitou residence." 

"Saitou?" Misao sounded incredulous, "you're standing in it. We're the Saitou family." 

"Oro… Sumimasen… I didn't realize….." 

"Himura, welcome to our house." Saitou came up behind his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder then inclined his head ever so slightly to the red haired man. "This is my wife Tokio. I see you have already met my two eldest daughters." 

"Saitou-san. It's a pleasure. You must forgive me. I didn't know these were your daughters." He bowed apologetically, "I was just travelling this way when we ran into each other. I wanted to personally thank you again for your help yesterday." 

"Iie, don't mention it." 

"Himura-san," Tokio finally summed up the courage to begin speaking. "We must thank YOU for your help today as well. Why don't you stay a little while and join us for tea?" 

Kenshin politely declined saying he had business to attend to in town, and was soon on his way. 

"Saitou! You sly mule! You've already been to see him? Why didn't you say so?" Tokio cheered as soon as Kenshin was out of hearing range. 

"My dear, I assure you I have never intentionally sought his company, nor did I have any knowledge of him taking residence in the Tatako dojo, which I assume would now be called Himura dojo." 

"Tatako dojo? You mean that enormous house by the riverside? Himura-san lives THERE?" The two girls were intently listening in the background and jumped in surprise in hearing this. 

"Oh quiet girls, listen to what your father has to say first." Tokio cut in, waving her hand at them in an irritated manner without taking her eyes off Saitou. "What did he mean 'all your help'?" 

Saitou watched their eagerness with slight amusement as he replied. "On my way back from Osaka yesterday morning, I came across him and his sisters. The wheel of their carriage had sunk into the mud and I merely lent them a hand to push it out." 

Tokio was far from satisfied by this simple account and continued hounding her husband for more details. Feeling rather sorry for their poor father but not wanting to get caught up in their one of their mother's raptures, the two girls slipped away to the privacy of their own rooms to converse about the morning's events. 

======================================================= 

I hope I can make this story worth reading…. Please tell me if anyone would like me to continue writing this? Aoshi hasn't made an appearance yet but he SHOULD be here in the next chapter… that is if anyone would like to actually read that far lol.. aiya.. I sooo suck at writing….. but I can't help but try!. Oh woe is me…. 

Okay okay I know I should be working on my Hiko fic but… EEEK I've suddenly lost all ideas of what to write! So. I've entertained myself by writing this boring lil parody….. ¬.¬ *sniffles* 


	2. Chapter Two

=======================================================

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much everyone who reviewed ^_^ you're much too kind. I'm SOOO very glad so many ppl have read P&P.. it's SUCH a good book…. And I'm just.. giddy that ppl like my story!.. well.. I mean.. Jane Austen's story. .. Well if you wouldn't mind dropping me a line, it's more encouraging when ppl review so I know that ppl actually read my work!! And then I get the resolve to work faster *smiles* heh heh…. 

I must extend a sincere apology to a fellow fanfic writer Tomoyo Hiragizawa who also has written an RK version of P&P. I had no idea that someone had already attempted to write such a story… Thank you to Komillia-dono for bringing this to my attention. If any similarities occur between our stories I assure you it is completely unintentional. 

***IMPORTANT*** I have revised the first chapter and I've changed my mind about Ayame and Suzume's ages. They are no longer 16 and 15, they are now going to be 12, and 9.

=======================================================

**Chapter Two**

Before a few days have passed, everyone on this side of Tokyo knew that a 'rich young **bachelor**' had moved into the former Tatako mansion. Much to Tokio's delight, she was able to boast to her friends about their family's acquaintance with "Himura-san" before any of the other families had the pleasure of meeting him. She also didn't hesitate to inform anyone who would listen, that her daughters were already on a first name basis with the handsome newcomer (when in reality Kenshin has yet to meet all 4 of her children). 

Everywhere in the market place people could be heard gossiping about the Himura household. Groups of young girls were often seen giggling amongst themselves about the Kenshin's deep violet eyes, or the unusual colour of his hair. 

_"I heard he's a sword's master too!" _

_"Ohh I wish he'd compete in the upcoming martial arts competition! I want to see him in action!" _

_"Wouldn't it be just dreamy if I _accidentally_ tripped and he just _happen_ to walk by to catch me?" _

Kenshin who took the time to walk the streets of the market, getting to know his neighbours, didn't seem to mind the attention he received. In fact he seemed completely oblivious. He remained humble as always, agreeable as ever, charming everyone with his infectious smile.

His sisters, who had come to inspect his new house, had hastily left again before anyone had a chance to get acquainted or even talk to them. Little was known about them except that one was married to the son of a wealthy trader. However little they were seen, their mere appearance was cause enough for speculation. Each was dressed in the finest silks and carried themselves with the air of superiority. Considering their wealth, this was nothing to be surprised of, but their character was still to be determined. 

" Otou-san," Ayame addressed her father at dinner one night, "Genzai-sensei's annual martial arts competition is only a few weeks away. You said last year that… THIS year I could go and compete!!" 

"Did I?" Saotou arched a very sceptical eyebrow as he continued his dinner. 

"OTOU-SAN!" 

"She's old enough to go Hajime, she's already 12! Besides, she'll only compete with other children her age." 

"Otou-san PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE??" 

"If Ayame gets to go I should be able to as well! How come SHE always gets to do everything?" Suzume grumbled. 

"Your sister is older than you, and since she didn't get to go at 12, it's only fair that you wait a few more year." Tokio reasoned, then turning once more to her husband, "but really dear, Ayame is fully capable of taking care of herself. I don't see why she shouldn't be able to go this year." 

Saitou sighed in resignation. He wanted nothing more than a bit of peace and quiet to go with his evening meal, and thus gave in to his wife and daughter with the hope that they would stop harassing him further. "Fine fine, join if you like. But the people there will be quite advanced I warn you. This time when you're up against an opponent, they won't be going easy on you just because you pout at squeal at them." 

"I don't pout!" Ayame squealed. "I don't squeal either," she added with a pout. 

"Kaoru, Misao, I take it you two will be competing?" It was more of a statement as their father addressed them with a nod. 

"Hai." Answered the two girls together, each with a bright smile on their faces. 

"Really girls, how will I EVER find husbands for you if you insist on doing such childish activities as running around in boyish clothing and picking fights with all the potential marriage partners you meet?" 

Kaoru blushed a little but did not comment on their mother's remark. Misao, on the other hand, was eager to express her opinion. "Okaa-san…" she looked rather offended, "I have no intention of marrying anytime soon. You might as well save yourself the effort." 

Her words earned her a glare from Tokio, but Saitou smirked hearing his daughter's comment. **_Ever the little tomboy that Misao…**_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Although Mr. Saitou and his four daughters were all quite apt in various levels of martial arts and kenjutsu, their residence surprisingly did not include a training hall; the reasons for these circumstances trails back quite a few generations. 

Next door to the family of six, doctor Genzai's house was large and spacious. A celebrated doctor of some age, living alone, dedicating almost every minute of his life to his work, Genzai-sensei's manor holds within it's walls a fair sized dojo that he himself finds no use for. 

The late Mr. Genzai had been a master swordsmen and the successor to a powerful and coveted budo. Many people wondered how the late Mr. Saitou had come to be the one to succeed him, when his own son spends his time at medical school and have never held a sword. 

The explanation however, is quite simple for anyone who would take the time to find out. The late Mr. Saitou and the doctor in question were great friends in their youth, but however inseparable their friendship was, their life interests couldn't be more different. The late  
Mr. Gensai wanted to pass his skills with the sword on to his only son, but to his disappointment, the young man expressed no interest what so ever and went on to pursue a life in the field of medicine. Unwilling to let his sword rust away, he took the late Mr. Saitou as his protégé (whom he did consider a second son) and was delighted when the boy showed natural talent and an unlimited interest for the martial arts. 

The present Mr. Saitou with no sons and four daughters was rather hesitant to teach his girls his skills, but Kaoru was very insistent on learning, having watched her father practice since her infancy. Misao, feeling somewhat uncomfortable when having to use swords, spend her time on other activities. She was an excellent marksman when it comes to the art of throwing kunai, and her father also had patience enough to teach her his knowledge of kenpo. Ayame and Suzume were also eager to learn but lacked the dedication and determination of their sisters. Their technique was somewhat inconsistent from too little practice but it was enough to amuse them on those days when otherwise they would be screaming endless boredom. Genzai-sensei makes his dojo available for the Saitou's to use whenever they wish to, and it's here that the girls spend their afternoons training. Although he himself does not practice martial arts, he holds high respect for those who do, especially the Saitou family. And so every year, in honour of his father, and his childhood friend, he holds a martial arts tournament for anyone who would like to compete. The prize is very simple – two barrels of rice, but every year a great number of competitors show up if only to enjoy the atmosphere and have a good fight. 

Twice a week, on Wednesdays and Saturdays, Kaoru runs a class for anyone who is interested to learn from her, and Misao is always there to help out with the student as well. The small children come in the mornings while the older ones attend in the afternoon (although most of them are young men with suspiciously dreamy looks every time they walk in the door). 

This particular Saturday dawned bright and early. The month of April was drawing to a close as the new month ushered in the blossoms of various flowers and whispered the coming of summer. The two sisters rose with the first light of the sun fixed up a quick breakfast (Misao cooked... *phew*) before heading towards their neighbour's house. 

The morning passed rather uneventfully. The children came as usual with their worried parents standing behind them, hearts pounding at every thump and bump. The children loved spending their time with their young energetic senseis and the parents were often grateful to have a few hours to themselves. 

Midday came and went, and two tired girls sat to enjoy their obento. (which Misao had packed the day before). Just when they were finishing up, a most unexpected person showed up at the door. Their mother who disapproved of their daily training rarely set foot in the dojo unless one of her younger daughters (whom she much favoured over her older ones) was there. Tokio hurried their way through the shoji, face flushed from the effort of running. 

"Girls, GIRLS! Come here at once! You'll never guess whom I saw in the market today!" 

The two stared at their mother expectantly. 

"Well, it was none other than Himura-san!" she huffed with excitement 

"He's known to walk the market streets, so it shouldn't be surpr…."

"Oh let me finish will you," Tokio cut in exasperatedly, "Now where was… Oh yes. As I was saying… Himura-san was talking to one of the venders when I walked past and just happen to overhear his conversation. He says that this afternoon he will most likely be paying a visit to the Genzai dojo. He seems to be looking for someone to practice with on a regular basis! Oh just THINK what this could mean!" 

Very disinterested in her mother's implications, Misao shook her head and went back to finish her lunch while Kaoru simply raised a very sceptic eyebrow. 

"Okaa-san, please…" 

"Half the mother's in Tokyo are trying to marry their daughters off to him do you think I can just sit by and let them get their grubby little hands on him? Come Kaoru, you are the fairest of them all! Don't let your beauty go to waist!" 

She didn't bother to argue further with her mother and simply gave a resigned "Hai." Then, joined her sister in finishing their food. 

The students trickled in one by one and this particular afternoon brought an unusual number of female students that seem to have never before set food in a training hall before. Tokio's many friends have also made an appearance (no doubt to gather more gossip material). 

A little while later a party of 2 walked in the door and all eyes turned immediately to them. Kenshin walked in and standing to his right was another young man. 

It didn't take long for the people to get back to their own business and the whole room was bustling with noise. Mr. Himura was gentlemanlike with a pleasant countenance and easy, unaffected manners. His friend however, soon drew the attention of the room. He was a fine, tall person, with gorgeous features complete with a pair of ice blue eyes half hidden under a head of obsidian hair. Then, there was the report in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance of him having a substantial fortune more than twice as great as his red haired companion. 

"Mr. Himura's wealth is _nothing_ compared to his," Tokio had conversed with Okina. 

The gentlemen were all taken very aback that they now have two very formidable competitors for the ladies' attention, while the ladies unanimously pronounced him much handsomer than Mr. Himura. Shinomori Aoshi was looked at with great admiration for about half the afternoon until his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of this popularity; for he was discovered to be proud, to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not even his large estate in the wealthiest part of Kyoto could save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeably emotionless expression and being very unworthy to be compared with his friend. 

The supposed training session looked more like a large social event rather than a group of eager students learning martial arts. There were many young ladies who where not paying attention at all to Kaoru or Misao's instructions and the young men were overwhelmed with all the ladies that they were confused as to where to place their interest. Kenshin soon made himself acquainted with all the principal people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, not afraid to take up a sword (a wooden one that is) and spar with the other students, showering them with encouraging words and generous complements. Most of those complements fell on Kaoru's shoulders as he soon found out that she was the head instructor of the place and spent the rest of his time sparing and devoting his absolute attention to her. This of course did not sit well at all with the other young ladies nor the young men for that matter. 

As for Aoshi, what a contrast between him and his friend! His expression seemed frozen in place as it did not change in the slightest the whole time he was there. He refused to be introduced to anyone, and did not interact with the group but rather spent his time walking the room on his own and occasionally speaking a word to his friend. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world and everybody hoped he would never come there again. Amongst those who detested him most was Mrs. Saitou, whose dislike of his general behaviours was greatly sharpened by his having insulted one of her daughters. 

Misao had been sitting down to rest for a short while after a vigorous work out, and during part of that time, Mr. Shinomori was standing close enough for her to overhear a conversation between him and Mr. Himura who just come from a match with Kaoru for a few minutes to press his friend to join in the action. 

"Come Aoshi, I must have you do something. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this manner. (I left out the word "stupid" which is the word Jane Austen used because I didn't Kenshin would say something like that…) It would be much better if you will just find a sparing partner." 

"Kenshin," Aoshi's voice was utterly indifferent and expressionless, "you know how I detest these gatherings. This is suppose to be a dojo not an assembly hall. There's not a person in the room whom would interest me to stand up with." 

"Maa maa, Aoshi, how can you say that? I've never met so many pleasant people in my life. And there are several very skilled martial artists here." 

"_You_ are sparing with the only one in the room who seems to have any experience at all," said Mr. Shinomori, looking at the eldest Miss Saitou, "and I have say her charms are working on you." 

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! I know I don't usually say things like that but I cant help it! There's just something about her. I can't put it down… But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty also and quite skilled as well. Let me get Kaoru-san to introduce you." 

Turning around, he looked a moment at Misao until catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said, "She is tolerable I suppose, but not handsome enough to temp _me_. As for her skill, she has neither the experience nor the proper technique to be of any consequence to me. You better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me." 

If it were not for his comment about her martial art skills, she would be laughing at him. Instead, Misao walked off, quieting her rage (as she is not one to stay angry for long) and told the story with great spirit among her friends, for she had a lively and playful personality. 

The afternoon passed pleasantly well for the Saitou's. Even the two younger daughters came to see the spectacle and Mrs. Saitou can finally say with all honesty that her whole family claims an acquaintance with Mr. Himura. 

======================================================= 

Well there you have it… Chapter two. I decided to forgo all homework and essays so I can finish this ASAP and just get it off my brain for a few days before I start on it again ^_^ *yawn* sooo tired!!!.. damn school!. STUPID IB!!! GRRRRR if anyone out here is in junior high school, and thinking of going into IB next year PLEASE let me tell you how you'll REGRET it in three years!!! OMG it is definitely a living hell! Take this warning seriously, or you WILL be sorrie!. Grrr.. ¬.¬ 


End file.
